Fluorita
by mimichanMC
Summary: - HISTORIA DE GEMSONAS - Obsidiana Arco iris era una gema oráculo, podía ver 7 días en el futuro y Morganita una aventurera del espacio, lista para todo lo que pudiera enviarle la galaxia encima... y aun asi ninguna de las dos pudo prever lo que pasaría en esta aventura. Ureegy mil gracias por el diseño, de nuevo lo digo, lo adoro!


"Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.

++++++ **FLUORITA** ++++++

— ¡Vamos al espacio, dijiste! – una piedra le cayó en la cabeza – ¡Será divertido, dijiste!

— No es como si te hubiera amenazado con un desestabilizador de gemas ¿verdad? – Se quejó la pequeña gema color de rosa sacándose polvo del cabello – y ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que el planeta había sido invadido por esa…esa… ¡Cosa!?

Con una ademan molesto, la gema apuntó en dirección a un enorme gusano rosado. Este monstruo las había acorralado apenas habían aterrizado y las había perseguido a la única protección que encontraron, que había sido la cueva donde ahora estaban metidas. No estaba resultando la mejor protección pues el enorme gusano había empezado a abrirse camino hacía ellas, mordiendo las paredes de la cueva y comiéndolas en el proceso. No era difícil imaginar ahora que es lo que quería con ellas.

— Además – se defendió de nuevo — eras TÚ la que quería venir aquí solo por un postre. ¡Un postre!

— ¡Y también quería una larga vida!

— ¡No trates de echarme la culpa a mí!

La otra gema estaba a punto de hacer justo eso, pero aún por encima de la furia de su compañera de viaje pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos. Morganita era así, mientras más valor y furia demostraba más asustada se sentía. Además era cierto, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

— Lo siento Morgan – dijo disculpándose y ayudándola a sacarse tierra del cabello – tienes razón, no es tu culpa, yo pude haber mirado para saber lo que nos íbamos a encontrar.  
— Yo lo siento Di. – se disculpó también, no había querido ser grosera, solo estaba asustada — Yo fui la que te dije que si mirabas le quitaría la diversión.

— ¿Podemos decir que ambas tenemos un poco de culpa? – ofreció

— Creo que es lo más justo.

Finalmente como les había pasado muchas veces antes solo habían compartido una sonrisa y preguntándose por qué habían empezado a pelear.

Habían pasado ya 10 años desde que se habían conocido en la tierra. Morganita había llegado a la tierra para explorar el planeta que se suponía había sido destruido hacia miles de años por homeworld.

Obsidiana arcoíris por su parte había estado en ese mismo planeta por cinco mil años. Como una gema oráculo que era, había previsto que se iban a encontrar, lo que la había llenado de alegría y cierto alivio.

Obsidiana estaba en la tierra desde la época de la rebelión de Rose Quartz, había sido encerrada en un collar por su diamante y por razones en las que ni siquiera ella quería pensar podía retomar su forma física solo cuando alguien poseía el collar que la contenía y había estado por cientos de años encerrada dentro de un baúl hasta que Morganita la había encontrado.

Desde ese momento mientras Morganita poseyera su collar podía estar a su lado. Quizá porque ella también era una gema, no la había tratado como si ella fuera una posesión, sino como si fueran amigas.

Morganita le había contado que ella pertenecía también a las gemas del homeworld pero que siempre había sentido curiosidad por lo que el universo tenía que ofrecer. Así que había tomado una nave y se había hecho al espacio. Había pasado miles de años explorando todo tipo de planetas, conociendo diferentes civilizaciones algunas hermosas, algunas horribles, haciendo amigos y enemigos.

Obsidiana, como oráculo quizá la mejor parte de su trabajo había sido justo ser llevada a diferentes planetas para ayudar a estrategias militares. Veía el futuro de las criaturas locales del planeta, de ese modo podía informar donde estaban sus bases o cuales serían sus estrategias. Pero algunas veces, solo podía mirar como era su vida diaria, como era el estilo de vida de aquellos planetas al menos en tercera persona. Así que habían estado incluso en algunos planetas en común.

Durante esos diez años habían explorado la tierra, juntas. Obsidiana conocía mucho de él y juntas habían estado recorriendo todo tipo de lugares. La tierra era tan vasta por sí misma, ninguna de las dos había estado antes en un planeta donde hubiera habido tanta variedad de naturalezas conviviendo juntas en un extraño equilibrio.

Largas extensiones de desierto de arena convivían con selvas lujuriosas, hacia el norte podías encontrar páramos de hielo mientras que en el sur había ríos donde las criaturas más sorprendentes habitaban en los místicos caminos de agua grisácea.

Pero Morganita tenía un espíritu inquieto que la obligaba a seguir viajando así en el lugar donde estuviera en ese momento le gustara y había empezado a insistir en hacer un viaje al espacio juntas, lo único que las había detenido era la que desde su ultimo aterrizaje "accidentado" la nave de Morganita no estaba en condiciones de un viaje espacial, y las dudas de Obsidiana. Había pasado los últimos cinco mil años en la tierra y ya pensaba en él como su hogar.

Pero entonces hacia unos meses habían encontrado una nave. Una nave que ambas juraban que tenía que ser una nave de homeworld pero estaba abandonada, la tecnología era tan avanzada que tenía que ser una nave nueva, nada como todas las demás naves que habían encontrado abandonadas que debían ser de la época de la rebelión, esta lucía como si fuera nueva y los controles eran tan modernos que le había tomado un buen tiempo poder entenderlos.

Pero la pequeña gema rosada vivía para viajar así que entender cualquier control de una nave solo era natural para ella. Cuando había sabido exactamente como operarla solo había dejado caer la bomba. Un viaje a Virlix les tomaría solo un par de semanas la nave podía viajar incluso más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, su último registro de viaje antes de aterrizar a la tierra había sido la luna y al parecer solo le había tomado algunas horas. Virlix y el recuerdo de un dulce hecho con la sangre de un monstruo de ese planeta y que los locales habían parecido disfrutar tanto la había perseguido por años, solo no había podido decir que no.

Y eso las había llevado a ese momento.

Solo un par de metros ya las separaban del enorme gusano que parecía que había encontrado algo "sabroso" en una de las paredes de la cueva y estaba dedicándole tiempo aunque parecía igual seguir todos sus movimientos.

— De pronto me he acordado de aquella vez que estuvimos en los pantanos que encontramos yendo al norte de la tierra – dijo la pequeña gema recargándose sobre la pared de piedra a su espalda olvidando ya la tierra que le caía encima – ¿Recuerdas a esos caimanes?

— ¡Oh, como olvidarlo! – dijo riendo al recordar el momento recargándose del mismo modo que su amiga – pobrecilla cosita, seguro ninguna otra criatura había intentado cabalgarlo antes.

— Se sentía la cosa más mala del pantano solo por todos esos dientes – dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Me habría gustado tanto conseguir una de esas cámaras fotográficas que usan los humanos para guardar el momento – dijo igualmente sonriente al recordar con nitidez ese momento — cuando regresaste estabas cubierta de algas y lodo de pies a cabeza.

— Pero regrese con la cena – cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho e hizo un puchero — No me dirás que la carne de caimán no estaba deliciosa.

— Sabía a pollo.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Solo quieres sentirte mejor por todo el trabajo que costo atraparlo – dijo divertida — pero sabes que sabía a pollo.

— Bueno, quizá solo un poco.

Rieron juntas hasta que otra tanda de tierra les cayó encima, cuando el gusano empezó a morder de nuevo en dirección a ellas.

— No esperaba que mi vida terminara dentro de una cueva – admitió con cierta tristeza la gema más pequeña.

— Bueno, así empezó.

— Si, pero esperaba que fuera algo un poco más espectacular sabes. Como cuando estuve en Formina, ¡Me encantó ese planeta!

— Lo sé, ser tratada como una diosa siempre es divertido – dijo recordando la historia, una historia que era muy similar a la que había vivido ella misma.

— Nunca olvidare como cumplían cada uno de mis caprichos sin importar que tan locos fueran. Fue perfecto – dijo recordando aquellos días – claro, hasta que intentaron "sacar" mi gema de mi cuerpo para ponerla en el altar de otro dios. Si hubiera sabido que mi vida terminaría en el estomago de un gusano gigante…

— No te des por vencida aún, de algún modo lograremos salir de aquí.

— Dime, ¿Puedes ver si tengo la velocidad suficiente para pasar al lado de ese gigante sin que me alcance?

La obsidiana cerró sus ojos y miró, vio a su amiga correr con velocidad junto al monstruo, casi alcanzaba la salida cuando el gusano dio un coletazo que arrojó a la gema contra la pared de la cueva y perdió su forma física, el gusano giraba y…

Abrió sus ojos sin desear ver nada más y mirando angustiada a su amiga.

— No me lo digas – dijo la otra gema que adivinaba la respuesta a su pregunta solo por la expresión en el rostro del oráculo – al menos espero que cuando nos coma lo enfermemos del estomago.

— Ojala.

Rieron un momento pero sin autentico humor. Aquel gusano gigante estaba tan cerca que podían sentir ya su respiración fría sobre ellas. La gema más alta atrajo a su compañera en un abrazo sentándola en su regazo y acariciando su pelo, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro para que no pudiera verla a la cara.

— Estoy feliz por haberte conocido. Cuando pude ver que ibas a encontrarme estaba tan feliz, había pasado tanto tiempo dentro de ese horrible baúl, solo quería salir de allí. Pero todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntas ha sido tan valioso para mí – lagrimas frías empezaron a correrle las mejillas – pero me diste la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida de nuevo, había pasado tanto tiempo solo haciendo lo que los humanos me ordenaban que había olvidado un poco lo que era hacer solo lo que quería.

— También estoy contenta – dijo regresando su abrazo – la tierra nunca me hubiera parecido tan bonita si la hubiera recorrido sola, ha sido genial pasar tiempo contigo.

Sintiendo como el gusano estaba cada vez más cerca se abrazaron con más fuerza esperando lo peor.

Si al menos fuera más rápida… Si hubiera mirado antes de llegar a ese lugar… Si solo fuera más fuerte… Si al menos supiera pelear… No quería ver a su mejor amiga morir.

— Perdóname por no poder salvarte – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo – te quiero.

Y entonces ocurrió, quizá porque las dos estaban pensando en lo mismo o porque instintivamente supieron que esa era la única manera de sobrevivir. Sintieron la particular sensación de volverse luz de perder por un momento su presencia e incluso su mente y volver a recomponerse de nuevo, pero en algo completamente diferente.

Abrió sus ojos sintiéndose por un momento confundida, agitó su cabeza enfocando, dos visiones diferentes peleaban por dominar, tuvo que enfocarse en mirar la misma cosa.

Miró su mano y no la reconoció, un color azul pálido que no reconoció. Se puso de pie para mirar su cuerpo entero, era alta y este color azul se combinaba con morado y rosa, miró la gema en su pecho que era una combinación de negro, morado y verde sobre una cama rosa, entonces entendió porque se sentía tan diferente.

El aliento frio del monstruo ahora estaba directo sobre ella. Estaba solo a centímetros de ella. Habría otro momento para sorprenderse, ahora debía salir de allí.

Miró al monstruo con sus dos pares de ojos, diferentes visiones pasaron delante de ella, pudo calcular cuanta fuerza y velocidad necesitaba para derrotarlo y tenía de sobra de ambas cosas ahora. Sonrió confiada, ni siquiera necesitaría su arma aunque estaba tentada a convocarla solo por curiosidad. Pero cuando el gusano lanzó finalmente una dentellada para alcanzarla ella avanzó contra él y…

De pronto estaba dentro de la nave sintiéndose momentáneamente enferma, trató de levantarse pero el techo de la nave le golpeó la cabeza y cayó sobre sus rodillas llevando sus manos a su cabeza dolorida, pero feliz.

— Logramos escapar.

Y fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir antes de que la fusión se separara y las dos abandonaran su forma física.

.

.

No supo cuánto tiempo le tomó regresar, nunca estaba segura, pero cuando lo hizo lo primero que pudo notar fue a la obsidiana literalmente brincando sobre ella con un abrazo.

— ¡Estas de regreso! – dijo abrazándola y casi levantándola del piso – oh estoy tan contenta de que regresaras tan pronto, tenía tanto miedo de estar aquí arriba sola.

— ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

— Perdimos nuestra forma física – le explicó — yo regrese casi enseguida, estoy acostumbrada a que esto me pase. Fue una suerte. Cuando desperté esos asquerosos monstruos tenían rodeada la nave, ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice pero puse la nave en órbita.

Morganita miró por una de las ventanillas de la nave, estaban de nuevo en el espacio. Estudió el tablero de controles, la nave estaba en curso de su último destino, la tierra.

— Y decías que no ibas a necesitar un curso intensivo de cómo usar la nave.

— Es una suerte que la nave entienda instrucciones por voz o estaríamos en serio perdidas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Lo último que recuerdo es que esa cosa estaba a punto de devorarnos y… y…

La imagen de la alta gema de color verde menta vino a su mente como un flash, miró a la obsidiana y luego a sí misma y abrió su boca enorme de pronto recordándolo todo nítidamente.

— NOS FUSIONAMOS! Pero ¿Cómo?

— Yo estoy tan o más sorprendida que tú – admitió - Solo he visto una vez a dos gemas diferentes fusionarse pero pensé que eso solo había sido algún tipo de evento único en su tipo.

— Las gemas diferentes no se fusionan – confirmo Morganita, nunca, solo las gemas del mismo tipo se fusionaban.

— Aparentemente si lo hacen – dijo sin darle demasiada atención, las obsidianas no peleaban, no tenían necesidad de fusionarse así que no sabía lo que podían o no hacer - nosotras lo hicimos.

La pequeña gema rosada se dejó caer en uno de los 5 asientos de pilotaje, pudo ver de nuevo a la gema en sus recuerdos.

— Ella era tan alta, y tan fuerte – dijo la obsidiana de pie a su lado – nunca había visto una gema así.

— Y podía ver en el futuro – dijo Morganita – y era tan rápida, yo nunca he sido tan rápida, pero ella… Ella podía viajar en el tiempo.

— ¿Eso fue lo que hizo? – preguntó asombrada, la sensación había sido tan extraña que no había sabido definirla.

— Sí, yo pude sentirlo – dijo aún sin poderlo creer — ella solo se movió tan, tan rápido que rebasó la barrera del tiempo y me movió a través de él, ¡ESO FUE TAN ASOMBROSO!

— ¡Lo fue… lo fuimos! – dijo con una sonrisa amplia la obsidiana.

— Casi no puedo creer que fuéramos nosotras, ella se sentía como algo completamente nuevo, como una gema completamente distinta a nosotras, ella era… era…

Se sentía como algo que tenía en la punta de la lengua, cerro sus ojos para volver a ver ese momento en su mente, alta, poderosa, hermosa. Casi podía sentirla de nuevo, y sabía quién era.

— Fluorita — dijo como si no pudiera detener la palabra de sus labios.

— ¿Fluorita?

— Si, ese era su nombre, solo… puedo sentirlo.

En realidad la obsidiana también podía sentirlo, así que solo sonrió con alegría. Sonrió al menos hasta que un grupo de asteroides empezó a golpear la nave y la tiró al piso.

— Podre alguna vez tener un viaje tranquilo – dijo la morganita regresando al tablero de control y activando los láseres de la nave — espero que no.

La otra gema solo gateó hasta otro de los asientos de pilotaje, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y esperó a que su amiga terminara con los asteroides que las golpeaban.

Se preguntaba que otras aventuras llegarían a vivir con la pequeña gema que ahora mismo disparaba con entusiasmo a las rocas espaciales. No lo sabía, pero no dudaba que sería divertido, mientras no intentaran comérselas de nuevo. Pero ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de eso?

 **Fin.**

 _28 septiembre 2016_

 _1:18 a.m._

 _ **Nota de autora** : Ureegy - la pueden encontrar en devianart con ese nick, acepta comisiones - gracias, por dejarme escribir algo con tu gema y por el genial, precioso, magnifico diseño de nuestra fusión, eres la leche!_


End file.
